Years Until
by Burnt Pages of History
Summary: Misplaced AU. Nabu kept Zatanna in the helmet instead of the father daughter trade... Later she visits the memorial to the fallen, the statue of Wally somehow reduces her to tears. And she is thrown into memories of the goofy teenager who was always eating and trying to prove to her that magic didn't exist, even after he had his experience as Doctor Fate...
1. Chapter 1

"Great Nabu, release my daughter." Zatara asked, standing before the Lord of Order in the form of sweet Zatanna.

"No." Came the reply, which stung- for both Zatara and the on lookers. For the voice that spoke had the tone of Zatanna's melodic voice mixed in with the harshness of Nabu's.

...

From that day on, there was no more Zatanna. There was just a hollow shell of her body being used by a Lord of Order to fulfill his duties to the universe. The loss had taken a heavy toll on everyone, none more than what it had done to Zatara. The magician was empty, his physical health was in tact, but his mental stability had been dwindling ever since the incident. Everyone had noticed, his peers on the League to the children on the Team, who were suffering from the loss.

He had offered himself in exchange for his daughter, but the Lord would not be swayed. And from that point on he knew the saying was true: The worst things in life come free to us.

* * *

2010: Artemis

* * *

"He can't do this!" Artemis cried out, the Team had finally found the strength to return to the cave, without their magician friend, "He's a bloody Lord of Order, not Lord of Chaos."

Tears were flowing freely down her face, _no_, she thought- _I won't let myself cry, I won't._

"Artemis," Wally's voice cracked, "we can't do anything, not now."

"We can't give up!" She screamed at him, "She's our friend, she wouldn't give up on us."

"I know she wouldn't have," Wally howled back, his own tears forming in his eyes, "But Kent Nelson is _gone._ He was the only thing that would help us get her back now, but he's gone." Mourning a lost friend and an ally was tough, but he would march on, because that's what she would have wanted- for all of them.

"I don't care, we have to get her back." Artemis cried, finally letting herself let go. Her tears falling as she hugged herself, M'gann was the first to move over and embrace her in a hug. Quickly everyone joined in, and Zatara left. He couldn't watch- he kept seeing his daughter everywhere.

"Artemis," Kaldur spoke, addressing the whole Team as well, "We should move on, for her. It's what she would have wanted."

"I know," she cried into his shoulder.

_Believe me I know._

* * *

2011: Aqualad

* * *

He knew it was pointless, but watching his Team flinch whenever her name was mentioned was unbearable, if he could do something he would.

So he waited by the waterside, when the moon was full and the tide was low. He looked up to the sky to see the bright outline of the symbol appear, being a doorway for the Lord of Order himself to arrive.

He cold still see it, those eyes haunted him- they were exactly as if she had never been trapped in there.

"Aqualad, you wished to speak to me. Make your case." He- she announced. He was still wondering how to address his former friend.

"Apologies for the inconvenience, Great Nabu. But I wish to ask a great favour of you." He politely and calmly began.

"I am not here to be a genie, I will not grant wishes. Your request is denied." The harsh voice spoke out,

"My request was not heard, so you _will _listen." He demanded, showing courage of a thousand soldiers.

"If it must be, continue Atlantian."

"I wish for you to release Zatanna." He said, looking into the eyes of Order that imprisoned the girl.

"Your request is denied, she will serve Order until Chaos has finished its reign. Your friend is gone, you best accept it." Nabu spoke harshly.

"Apologies, but if you will not release her, then let us speak to her- one last time." He breathed, a cloud of sadness washing over him, the guilt clawing at his soul- _why couldn't he save her? He was the leader. He should be able to save her._

"Your request is denied, your frivolous attempts to speak to the girl once again are pointless and unworthy." Dr Fate spoke, before ascending to the sky and disappearing into the night.

Leaving Kaldur to wallow in his failure.

_If only there was a way to help you._

* * *

2012: Miss Martian

* * *

Whenever she saw Dr Fate walking around, whether it be around the cave, in a meeting or when she- he was on official League business and monitored the Team for Red Tornado, she would try and extend her mind and make a connection with the mind of her friend.

But every time she tried it would create a backlash, the Lord of Order would fling her back with force. The helmet was impenetrable, physically and mentally. She would face the harsh and cold look from the hero and would gingerly pick herself up and continue with what she had been doing before.

Then one day, things escalated.

She was flung back against the training room floor, the computer announcing her failure. She had been sparing with Artemis but her mind hadn't been in it.

"Artemis!" Conner called, "you didn't have to hit her so hard!"

"I didn't touch her!" Artemis said, helping the martian back onto her feet.

"Then who did?"

"Dr Fate." M'gann whispered out, turning to look at the glare she was being gifted with.

"You should stop trying to reach for Zatanna's mind." He bellowed, the Team flinched, it still stung to hear that voice, _her _voice. "The helmet prevents you from entering her mind and bringing her back out, it cannot be achieved."

"Let her go!" M'gann screamed, unable to take it anymore. She wasn't naïve anymore, she wasn't gullible and she could fight for herself, and hell she was going to now.

"No." Dr Fate said narrowing his eyes.

"You're as bad as Klarion!" M'gann screamed, her eyes glowing green and her features scrunching up in concentration, trying to break down the helmets barriers.

"Do not compare me, a Lord of Order, to that witch boy. You will never learn, you're friend is in service, she put on the helmet, it was her choice." Dr Fate spoke.

She just glared at him as he walked out through the zeta tubes, vowing to never set foot in the cave again.

_We've lost her. _

* * *

2013: Superboy

* * *

Conner didn't know Zatanna very well- they hardly talked actually. But it still stung when she had put on the helmet and transformed into a cold protector of the universe.

He had watch everyone on the Team falter for a week in missions, acting rashly- even more than he was.

But the moment he hated Dr Fate the most was when he was called to speak with the Lord of Douches by Superman, who thought that he could patch things up between him and the Team.

To say the least it didn't do well.

"What?" Dr Fate asked, more of a demand than a polite question.

"I wanted to talk to you." Superboy said blankly, walking up to face the Lord of Order, who was- being Zatanna- a few inches shorter than him, but catching up.

"If you wish to regain your friend you can forget it. You all have tried for years, you need to accept the fact that Zatanna Zatara is gone." Dr Fate stated, eyes narrowing to match Conner's.

That was when he snapped, and totally forgot why he was here first- only knowing that he was mad at the Lord of Order. "Maybe if you hadn't kept her there we would still have her, ever thought about that?" He hissed through his teeth, fingers flexing into fists.

_One dead monkey, two dead monkeys, three dead monkeys…_

"Your judgment on this is highly biased and unwanted, if this is what you wanted to speak to me about then we are done." Dr Fate said in a monotone, turning to leave.

"Hey helmet head," Conner mocked, "We're not done. Not until you let Zatanna go."

"She tells you to stop these ambushes, it is not in your power if I release her or not." Nabu hissed, his voice being marred by the voice of Zatanna's- who Conner had noticed the change in tone, it had gotten more mature. Was that even possible?

"Tell her I said hi, and you Dr Fate need to go to Black Canary for a counseling session." He snarled before turning and storming out.

_That's the last time I do anything like that for Superman._

* * *

2014: Wally

* * *

Three years, the pain was residing.

But it was still there.

Just manageable.

Things had been hectic this year; Robin had stopped being Robin and become Nightwing.

They had gotten a new Robin, Jason Todd- who was a flaming hot head.

Aquagirl and Tempest had joined them, much to Aqualad's delight.

He and Artemis had been talking about giving up the cowls for a normal life.

Things between Dr Fate and the Team had gone down a few levels, but they were still strictly on seeing no speaking with the Lord of Order.

He couldn't help but steal glances at him whenever he arrived. Technically Zatanna had been ageing at a normal pace, like them. But she herself would still think of herself as a fourteen year old, as Dr Fate never let her take the helmet off, she wouldn't have seen her reflection.

Only once had he had a conversation with him that didn't end in shouting and accusations, topped with a storm out from the Lord.

"I understand you believe magic isn't real." The League hero said after an extremely awkward silence.

"It isn't!" He cried, turning to face Dr Fate, "It' just a bunch of science strung together to make pretty things look like they can't happen normally."

"If I believe, Zatara is a magician, a homo magi- the race that evolved from humans to be able to perform feats in magic. Zatanna is a magician as well, which is why she can stand the brunt of the powers I possess." He said, rebuffing Wally's statement.

"Magic is nothing more than a fake act. _Dr Fake._" He argued, slipping a jab in there as if to prove his point.

"But you do not deny that Zatara or Zatanna are magicians." He pointed out.

Wally faltered, closing his eyes for the briefest second, he swore he could see Zatanna in place of Dr Fate for a second.

_I should have never put on that helmet._

* * *

2015: Nightwing

* * *

He had a new sense of power, a new sense of self and a reality check that had spanned over four years.

Zatanna had been stuck inside the Helmet of Fate for years now, and it wasn't like Nabu would just release her, they had already tried.

Robin, his brother- Jason, was killed. By none other than the Joker, the biggest scum bag in Gotham.

Aquagirl had died on a mission he was in charge of, resulting in the plan to portray Kaldur as part of the enemy.

Tempest had left after the devastating new of her death and Kaldur's 'betrayal'.

Wally and Artemis had left the hero business to go to college.

Now he was team leader.

A position he had dreamed of holding but had been afraid to take.

He had support from both the Team and the League, wishing him the best of luck. But he had not expected Dr Fate to walk up to him and congratulate him on his new status.

"Nightwing," The voice of Nabu and Zatanna called out to him, halting him in his tracks, turning around to face the Body Stealer, as he had dubbed them in his years as Robin.

"Dr Fate." He acknowledged stiffly.

"Congratulations on your promotion to leader of the Team. Zatanna wishes you the best and her love." He relayed, no emotion showing in his- her eyes or voice.

Nightwing stiffened at the mention of Zatanna, and honestly- he thought he had put this behind him.

"Tell her I wish her well, figuratively speaking." He smiled fakely, hiding his pain and loss.

"She say's thank you." Dr Fate said before talking of his own accord again, "Goodbye, Nightwing, and good luck."

_I wish you love and luck, too, Zatanna._

* * *

2016: Zatara

* * *

It was hard, watching your daughter being used as a host body for Dr Fate.

Some crazy superstitious people would think you to be proud, but he was anything but proud in this time. His daughter's life had been taken from her, all the experiences that came with her teenage years stolen in a short span of a few seconds.

That's how long it takes for the transformation between human and Lord takes, or how long he would have guessed it took.

He had talked with Nabu in passing, and at a few meetings but they had never talked about the host body he was occupying. Zatara didn't have the courage and will to bring it up, it still stung for him, seeing her- him everyday and not being able to do anything about it.

"Zatara," the Lord of Order nodded in acknowledgement.

"Nabu," he returned, offering a small smile to his daughter.

"I understand that you have been in charge, somewhat of the League since the six are on an intergalactic trial." Nabu spoke, oddly enough he liked Zatara- which could be a result of spending too much time listening to Zatanna tell him tales of her childhood when there is nothing to do.

"That is correct, although Captain Atom is the head of the League- I suspect after they return and this is finally over he will be turning the chairmanship down to Black Canary." He admitted.

"I think these rumors you hear are true, Captain does seem to be holding most pressure with the recent invasion of the Reach." The Lord of Order agreed gravely.

A silence fell between them as the two magician's looked out of the Watchtower onto the Earth below, in all it's glory- a ball of swirling colours inhabiting life.

"I must be going," Dr Fate said, "it was nice speaking with you Zatara."

"And you, Nabu." Zatara returned, bowing his head and watching the doctor walk away with great sadness.

_Ti ammo, Zatanna. _

* * *

2017: Zatanna

* * *

Zatanna was bored.

If she ever got out of this helmet she would never complain about being bored every again. Maybe that was a lie, but she was so bored being stuck here.

Nabu wished her a happy birthday the other day, which meant she was officially twenty.

Happy Birthday.

She knew that all her friends had moved on now, or they acted like it.

She remembered the moment Nabu had told her father 'no', when he asked him to release her, the Team's shock, her father's sadness and her own guilt, clawing at her. That was the first time she had cried inside the helmet, but still- Nabu would not release her.

Soon after she had come to accept her fate. And kept a vigil eye out for anything that Nabu might have missed.

The next year, coming up to the anniversary of her imprisonment she remembered Kaldur asking Nabu to release her.

_"I wish for you to release Zatanna."_

Her reaction was instantaneous; she sat up from her place in the helmet and started hitting the nearest wall she could find, noting the fact Nabu was telling her to shut up.

_"Your request is denied." _

Her heart sunk, her shoulders dropped and she sat back down, curling into a small ball.

_"Apologies, but if you will not release her, then let us speak to her- one last time."_

That was her last glimmer of hope, just even to talk to Aqualad- who she hadn't really talked to- and tell him to say sorry to everyone, and that she was okay, and well. One last chance to make everything alright with her friends and her dad.

But it was stolen from her, Nabu declined.

The next time she cried was when Nabu struck M'gann with his powers and hurt her. She had been shouting at him to stop, she was on her knees begging for him to stop- stop everything and just turn back time.

She remembers feeling M'gann's presence inside her mind; it was comforting, nice, warm and familiar. She wish she could have reached out to her as if to say, 'I'm here, I'm okay.'

But then she was put under total isolation for her 'pitifulness'. She just huffed and turned away, refusing to speak with him until the fight between him and Klarion.

The first time she laughed inside the helmet was when Conner, who looked exactly the same as when she first met him, told Nabu to go get a counseling session with Black Canary.

She had been hugging her sides and rolling on the floor in uncontrollable bouts of laughter. It felt nice to smile again, nice to feel a sense of freedom, nice to laugh freely- and not trying to hide it from Nabu.

The next time she genuinely felt happy was when Nabu talked to Wally about magic and science. It triggered memories of Wally constantly bugging her about what sort of science she used, or was interested in. But the conversation with him served as a faint reminder, something she could have been, some_one_ she could have been, another life in another time.

She remembers the gut wrenching feeling when they announced the death of Robin, not her Robin, the second Robin- who she thought had spunk, and lots of it.

She wish she could act as Zatanna for one night and comfort everybody, because everyone had looked so broken after it. It was the first death of the Team, and it wasn't going to be the last.

Then came the news of Tula's demise and Aqualad's change of heart.

She had actually pleaded that time to Nabu, begging if she could have one night outside of the helmet and help everyone. Personally, she didn't know Tula. But she sure as hell knew Aqualad. Kaldur, their leader, the smart, logical, kind-hearted, strong willed, courteous guy had turned his allegiance to the Light, or more importantly- his father.

When she asked Nabu about that later she was given the information that Kaldur's true father is Black Manta. It came as a shock to her, so it must have been a bigger shock to Kaldur.

Then she remembers Nabu walking over to Nightwing and offering his congratulations, she had been babbling to him lately and it just happened to slip in about her crush on the former boy wonder, or what was a past crush.

So he allowed her to tell him a message, she chose to wish him her best and her love. Noticing the shock that was evident on his face, why was he surprised?

_"Tell her I wish her well, figuratively speaking." _

She smiled sadly, she wished she could get out of this.

But the most painful part about staying inside the helmet and being trapped was seeing her dad constantly around the Watchtower. He looked so hollow, so sad, nothing like he had been years ago.

She remembered their most recent conversation; they talked about the members of the League that had been sent up into space to be trailed for their act whilst under Vandal Savages control.

It wasn't something she liked to remember, she had been helplessly watching while everything inside the helmet turned red and she could hear Klarion's voice _taunting_ her and Nabu.

"Zatanna." Nabu addressed her, bringing her out of her memories and thoughts.

"Yes, Nabu?" She drawled, sitting cross-legged on the floor in meditation.

"The time has come." He stated.

"What time?" She said standing up quickly, "don't tell me where doing to another dimension, the travel makes me woozy." Zatanna complained, pouting at the floating helmet.

"Not this time, child." He scolded, "The fates are kind to you, Zatanna Zatara. We have banished Klarion permanently, Tkeel is gone. There will be no more need for Dr Fate here."

Her eyes widened, "You mean I'm free to go?"

"Yes, child." Nabu said solemnly, "You can return to your world, and I will simply wait until the fates call upon me."

"Thank you." She squealed, tears forming in her eyes.

"None necessary child, do not forget the things you have learnt here. They will assist you greatly outside of my helmet."

She closed her eyes, her lids turning white from the light shining through.

She opened her eyes slowly.

She was standing in the middle of the Tower of Fate, holding the helmet in her hands.

Her own hands this time, not hands she had to share with another person.

She kissed the helmet gently and set it up, "Thank you, Nabu."

Now, all she had to do was find the Team, League and her dad.

Things were looking up.

* * *

**A/N: This idea just came to me, and I had a lot of fun writing it. :) Please leave a review, depending on how good the feedback is, I may put up a second chapter. It'll probably be about Zatanna reuniting with everyone. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Burnt Pages of History**


	2. Chapter 2

The day was a training day for the Team. A simple, normal, easy training day- wait, scratch out easy. All of the Team had shown up in the Watch Tower for the exercise, meaning they had no choice. From Superboy, who was about to be accepted into the League to Static, their newest recruit.

Sparring sessions with the opponents they were most likely to work with on missions, so they learnt how they worked, and sweat glistening over their foreheads and forearms. Nothing was more exhausting than the trainings Nightwing put them through- especially after he took his break after Wally's fateful demise.

He had been harsher, tougher, and harder working on his return. Some of the heroes around him had warned him not to push himself again, not like after Zatanna, after Jason, after Wally. There was always a period of time after the three went bye-bye that he would reach rock bottom. That ultimate place where he would be stuck in darkness and broodiness.

But it seemed his regime wouldn't relent that easily this time.

Tigeress growled, yes- _growled_, as Superboy sent a punch her way. The fist narrowly missing her upper leg. Sweat was evident, pouring down her face in buckets, but for her counter part there was no sign of a struggle- only the momentary grunts of brute force.

Miss Martian was fairing better than she would have thought to be, going head to head with their leader, she was prohibited from using her natural abilities- and he was prohibited from using his water bearers, his hands subconsciously twitching towards the weapons strapped to his back.

"Team." Nightwing called, demanding the attention of everyone, "Take a break. Be back here in ten minutes."

Sighs of relief could be heard around the blowing blue floor, being deactivated. The Team spread out, some heading to their rooms, some to the locker room, and others heading towards the cafeteria.

The senior members staying behind to review the working and points of the younger and inexperienced members.

"Don't you think your being a bit harsh?" M'gann asked looking at the bird themed hero.

"They need it, it's not easy out in the field M'gann. You _know _that, they know that. But they haven't gone through what we went through, and I don't want them to." He gritted out, narrowing his eyes as he continued typing on the futuristic technology.

"But they know the risks, Dick." She tried again, reaching for the man behind the mask, "They know, they've read the stories, gone over mission files, and been on the front line."

**Recognized Doctor Fate 1-7. **

Aqualad's mind whirred; Fate hadn't been present in the Watchtower since his abrupt departure to chase after Klarion. Seems like he had done it. But the Doctor also knew the Team's training schedule, mainly to be able to avoid more awkward situations.

None of his peers seemed to make any different of his arrival, not even a glance of acknowledgement from Nightwing who had the most trouble accepting their friends fate. So he brushed it off, pushing it further into the depths of his mind, focusing back on the task at hand.

* * *

She felt alienated.

Understatement.

She felt like she had grown another head and an extra set of arms. But she was the only one that could see or feel them.

She also had a sense of déjà vu, something she had experienced before but hadn't. It wasn't her walking around the base like she owned the place, that was Doctor Fate. So right now, she was desperately thinking of taking it upon herself to install direction signs around the place.

Almost bumping into another clump of a person she muttered sorry under her breath and kept walking, too lost in her own thoughts to notice the shocked expression she was receiving from a very confused Beast Boy.

Who looked at her, even when she disappeared around the corner. Shaking his head and blinking hurriedly, he decided he needed to stop playing video games in the sanction of his room and get proper sleep.

The magician peeked into every room, she could get into, setting sights on a plain room, a decorated girly room, someone's meditation area, a room with various weapons hanging on the walls and accidentally walking in on someone who was sleeping soundly.

She passed a few more rooms she didn't really understand, a shower room, a room with lockers, the cafeteria. Not noticing the small group of heroes in the corner, eyes all directly looing at her in wonder and eeriness.

Zatanna trudged down the hallways, getting lost in the maze of the satellite, honestly, how many different rooms did one base need? She had been to so many she couldn't remember if she had been in this room before.

And then she stumbled upon Black Canary, who she had walked straight into and been forced back onto the floor. Rubbing her head she directed her eyes upward to find the blonde bird looking at her with the utmost shock, regret and a hint of anger. What had she done this time?

"Zatanna?" She breathed out, helping her back to her feet.

"Yeah?" She answered, still dazed from the hard knock.

"Is it really you?" Black Canary said, still in a memory daze. Really seeing the woman Zatanna had grown up to be since their first meeting when she was a child. Her features were more defined, her check bones for prominent, and her eyes even more piercing outside of the confines of the helmet.

"Yeah, it is. Nabu let me go because Klarion can't come back to Earth. Order has been restored and all." She laughed off, doing her best impression of her only confident for years.

"I'm guessing you want to see your friends?" The older hero smiled gently, knowing very well why Zatanna would've come up to the Watchtower, because she wouldn't have been up here to talk to the League.

"Yeah, do you know where they are?" She said nervously, playing with the end of her plain t-shirt. "I just came to see how they're doing, and then I'll visit dad."

"Of course," Black Canary smiled kindly, half of her believing it to be a dream, "Follow me."

* * *

She looked on as Black Canary walked forward to greet the Team, or the people she knew in the Team that had since expanded over the years. They were older, taller, more weary, tired and more _adult like_. It was unnerving to see her childhood and have that taken away from her, to being dumped back into the rollercoaster of life and stopped to keep going at late teens, missing out a good chunk of her life out.

The fast movements of conversation could be seen from her standpoint, and she noticed the frowns burrowed deep within their foreheads. Black Canary turned to walk away, leaving the room in complete silence. None of the Team had shown any acknowledgement to her presence.

They were in denial, and couldn't possibly believe the story the former trainer had told them; Zatanna couldn't be back- she was serving as Doctor Fate for the rest of her life, right? They actually had no idea how Fate's helmet worked, but after all this time they had accepted the assumption that she would be forever trapped in service.

"You think it could be true?" Artemis asked, unable to help the small burst of hope that accompanied the thought of having a friend back.

"I don't know, it almost seems too good to be true." M'gann said sadly.

"The computer recognized Doctor Fate earlier," Kaldur sighed, "Not Zatanna. But I do not believe that Black Canary would be so cruel to us."

"You're right, just keep an eye out for her, we've got training to do. Five minutes left of the break, go and have a snack or something." Nightwing said, returning to his work. His jawline hardened, pressuring his mind not to think about all the 'what could have been's'.

No one had noticed Conner's stiff form, unmoving and as still as a statue. His eyes were locked on hers as they entered an unprovoked stare off, maybe he jut wanted to see how long it would take for her to vanish again. To pull out the helmet and plop it back on her head and laugh in his face for believing she could actually come back to them.

"Conner?" Artemis asked, turning to face him, blocking his view of Zatanna, "What's wrong."

He couldn't speak for a minute, trying to find his voice in the mess of things wasn't something he had to do before. "She's back."

Stunned silence fell over the group of heroes. Did Conner, probably the least optimistic of the group, just say that Zatanna was back? The world as we know it has descended into chaos.

"What?" A hollow sounding Nightwing spluttered out, his hands lifted from the keyboard he had been typing on earlier.

"Look." He suggested, pointing around Artemis' face and in the direction of the far corner of the training room. Bringing Zatanna to the attention of every person in the room, she shied away from all the wide stares she was receiving.

"Zatanna?" Artemis gasped, the first person to get over the initial shock. "Is that really you?"

Said magician only smiled widely at her friend and nodded, taking slow steps towards the band of people. Who looked more and more accepting of her return as she neared them.

"But how?" Kaldur asked, remembering Nabu's stubborn reply to his request of her freedom, although that seemed so long ago now.

"Klarion is officially never coming back to earth, Nabu let me go." She smiled, joining their makeshift circle. "I'm back for good."

With tears in her eye M'gann was the first one to pounce on her and strangle her in a bear hug, one that was gratefully returned. Artemis rolled her eyes and joined in, starting a chain among the group, and eventually the original Team was involved in a group hug with laughs and cries.

The rest of Zatanna's day had been spent catching up with her friends, meeting the unfamiliar faces of the Team and messing around with Artemis and M'gann- just like it was back in the day. She had been given a tour of the Watchtower, shown what had happened to Mount Justice for herself during the Reach Invasion.

Although to be honest, she had noticed a certain bird purposely avoiding looking her directly in the eye. It wasn't that it annoyed her- no way. She just didn't know what was more infuriating the fact that he wasn't ready to look at her in the eye, or the fact that he hadn't even said a word to her yet.

"-so everything that you missed hasn't been very important, I mean- hello? Um… Zatanna?" M'gann said, noticing the distant look on her face, watching the trainer of the team with an almost toddler look. "Zatanna?" She shook her lightly, snapping the younger out of her thoughts.

"W-what?"

"You blanked out, what's so special about Nightwing?" She smirked knowingly. Knowing very well the nature of the short-lived friendship between the two youngest of their time.

"N-nothing." She said, looking back at the Martian, "It's just weird. I mean the last time we talked he was a goofy thirteen year old with a English bashing issue, and called Robin, not Nightwing. Just reminds me how much things have changed, how long I've been away, how many things I've missed."

"And you think that looking at him will make things a bit better?" She accused with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey it's not my fault that little Robin got taller and won't talk to me." She scoffed, taking a bigger bite out of her cookie, one of many she had made with M'gann.

"What cha talking about?" Artemis swayed in, mask off and eyebrow cocked.

"Zatanna's just reminiscing while ogling Nightwing." M'gann laughed, "Cookie?" She offered, holding up the plate of newly baked treats.

"Funny, he looks at you just as much as you look at him." Artemis chuckled, electing a small blush on the magician's cheeks.

"Funny, I don't see it. Anyway, things have changed. What's up with the Tigress get up?" She asked, noting the black and orange garb she was suited up in, "And why the hell did you swap your bow for a sword?"

Artemis looked away briefly, tightening her grip on the mask. "Artemis was Wally's partner, Tigress is solo- the new Artemis."

"Sorry." Zatanna said, remembering all too well the sacrifices that saved the world from a near impossible to fix apocalypse. "It's just… all too weird to see everything for myself."

Things were different once you were experiencing them for yourself, not through a looking glass of sorts.

"S'alright," Artemis mumbled, "but seriously- you need to talk to him, or it will get seriously awkward."

"Excuse me?"

"Talk to him." She urged, "Honestly you two are so dense when it comes to these things." Looking at M'gann for support, "Young ones, am I right?"

"Right you are." M'gann said, nodding her head slightly before sharing a laughing fit with Artemis while Zatanna is in the middle of the two looking very taken aback and mockingly shocked.

* * *

Later she visits the memorial to the fallen, the statue of Wally somehow reduces her to tears. And she is thrown into memories of the goofy teenager who was always eating and trying to prove to her that magic didn't exist, even after he had his experience as Doctor Fate.

She gets to look at Aquagirl and Robin's hologram and she immediately starts comparing her Robin and the second Robin. She's also met the newest Robin, who is a lot more timid and Batman-like than hers ever was.

But she looks at Aquagirl, or Tula- as Kaldur had told her, and thinks about all the fun they could have had together. She had never met the hero, but she had seen her in action- she was part of the squad that reviewed her first mission and deemed her worthy of the Team.

And when she has a heart to heart with Conner she realizes everyone remembers her as one of the holograms. Some don't even know she's returned from 'service' yet, half of the League were off world, her father, thankfully, wasn't, some of the team knew _of _her, but they didn't, _don't,_ know her.

She also realizes that M'gann and Conner aren't going out anymore, though she thinks they're just being extremely bone headed. They had been high school sweethearts, when he met M'gann Conner's life began- literally.

When she finds herself alone again because he remembered wolf was hanging around waiting for someone to feed him. And then she bursts into another dam of tears and screams at the holograms as if they could hear her. She throttles on about how it was unfair how she got trapped in that stupid helmet and how she lost half of her life fighting a fight that wasn't hers to fight.

And the cycle goes on until she crumbles and ends up crying herself to sleep in the nature themed room, surrounded by a sprinkle of fireflies, who seemed to understand her pain and swarm around her in a protective wall, keeping her hidden from any intruders that could disturb her.

By the time someone arrives through the zeta tube startling her awake it's well past mid-day and the people that had known of her return had been freaking out about her whereabouts. She yawns and stretches, lying on the clean cut grass wondering what the hell she was doing with her life.

She doesn't know how long she spend looking up at the ceiling, but the League have out done themselves, decorating the ceiling to look like the sky back on earth- white clouds covering the particular patch she was looking at, it was almost like cloud watching with her dad when she was a child.

"Zatanna?" A voice breaks through her concentration, as she lurches forward into a sitting position. But her fears are subsided when it is revealed to her that the voice was Nightwing.

"Oh, hey. Rob- Nightwing." She corrects herself; she had to remember he wasn't Robin anymore.

"How long have you been here?" He asks, "The whole Team has been looking for you."

"Right…um. I kind of fell asleep here last night, what time is it by the way?" She chuckles to herself.

"Nearly two o'clock." He says, "I… um. How ha- um- So wha-" Nightwing stumbles, trying to ask her something that won't make him sound like a total dork, although he would admit that ship sailed a _long _time ago.

"Are you like this when you talk to all girls?" She laughs, bringing back the dynamic of their friendship. "Who would have thought that you would still be chalant after _all _these years, Boy Wonder." She teases, patting the patch of grass next to her as a signal for him to sit down.

He grinned back in response and plonked down next to her, "For your information the tabloids think I am very nonchalant when it comes to women." He shot back, only to realize his mistake when he looked over to her and found a confused expression staring back at him.

"Tabloids?" She asks weirdly.

"Oh right, sorry secret ID. I remember Bats never let me tell anyone when I was Robin, and you know- secrecy and all that jazz." He apologized sheepishly.

"Does this mean I finally get to know who the mysterious protégée to Batman is?" She asked in an overly posh British accent.

"It does." He smiled, throwing his hand out as a gesture of greeting, "My name is Richard Grayson, but my friends call me Dick."

"I knew it." She howled in triumph, giggling at his stumped face, "I _so _knew it."

"What- How?" He all but screamed, they hid their identities with the utmost protection; any outsider who knew all but had their memories wiped of the knowledge by Martian Manhunter.

"Nabu complained about you one time, or was it Batman? Can't remember anyway, but he was going on about a glorified billionaire playboy who spent his nights dressed as a dark crime fighter should be more thankful to the efforts he was making to the world." She shrugged.

"Seriously?" Nightwing was stumped.

"Seriously. Plus I've always had a sneaking suspicion since dad and I were invited to a dinner at the Wayne Manor and you kept using pick up lines, which I now I'm half sure Wally was texting you." She chuckled, remembering the awkward dinner she had to endure that night, and the awkward blushes that appeared on her cheeks for no reason.

"Dammit." He cursed, "Oh, well. So… how long have you been back?"

"Since yesterday, I came up here as soon as I was out of the tin can." She smiled, "And then M'gann and Artemis spent a lot of time hounding me for information I may have acquired during my time being Doctor Fate."

"Was there much of that information that you gave away?" He asked, noticing her fallen features.

"I remember when you first became Nightwing." She whispered hoarsely, "I didn't know how to react, or what to do. And then when I got Nabu to deliver a short message to you when you were promoted to Team leader you looked so shocked, I- I never understood why you would be shocked, it's something that I thought about when Nabu and I weren't on speaking terms."

He was silent for a period of time, looking at her face in detail. The changes from when her remembered her to now, at nineteen years of age. It was like looking at something that had grown up without you, or was that what she felt like being thrust back into the real world?

"I just… didn't understand why you would still remember me." He admitted.

"Are you kidding?" She bluffed, forcing a smile onto her lips, "How could I forget the Boy Wonder?"

He rolled his eyes, "I don't see why you keep calling me boy wonder, that's Robin's thing, not Nightwing's."

"Ah, but you forget. I just got back so you will always be Boy Wonder to me, your stuck with the name." She said, taping his nose gently with a finger.

"I can show you how wondrous I can be." He smirked at her, leaning in slightly so she could feel his breath on her face. Not letting him see how much it actually affected her she pushed him away and laughed,

"You need a breath mint, seriously _Richard_. I would have thought you had enough money to at least afford toothpaste."

"Shut up." He laughed, as they got up and walked to the cafeteria to find the Team. Maybe they were a bit dense when it came to these things, she thought, but who cares?

* * *

Around midnight is when Zatara came to the cave, after being stuck on a mission and receiving an urgent call from Black Canary. He had tried to get another hero to step in for him, but he couldn't find one that could complete this certain mission.

So to say that he was shocked to see his daughter outside of the Doctor Fate guise was an understatement. To see her openly laughing with Nightwing watching a movie in the lounge room was a sort of revelation for him as well.

"Zatanna?"

The laughter stopped as the two heroes turned around to face the ageing magician.

"Zatanna is that really you?" He asked again, met by the awkward glances between the two before Nightwing nodded and left the room.

"Dad it's me." She said, coming up to him, "Nabu let me go."

Tears found their way to his eyes, and placing a gloved hand on her cheeks tears streamed down her face as well. "I thought I would never see you again, Zatanna."

"I know, dad." She whispered, leaning into his hand, "I thought I'd never see you too. But I'm back."

Zatara laughed for no reason and hugged her, holding her close to his heart. Remembering the child he had raised, the fourteen year old he had lost to Fate all those years ago, and now being able to see her again as a nineteen-year-old woman.

"Ti amo, Zatanna. Don't forget that." He whispered, letting the tears flow freely.

"I evol uoy, too." She whispered back. As the stars of space glistened outside the window and rejoiced as the Zatara's were once again reunited, the world turned beneath them, and far off in the distance the sun was glowing brightly, and it would be years until they would come face to face with fate again.

* * *

**A/N: Aw... Okay, so I loved, loved, loved writing that. It was just lovely! Thank you to everyone who read, who reviewed, who favourited and followed, much love and appreciation to you all. **

**Thank you so much again and, you know if you feel like it, leave a review for me. Tips, pointer, criticism, I'm cool with whatever.**

**Haha, seriously thanks :)**

**-Burnt Pages of History**


End file.
